


Kicked out

by sjst



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Accidental Plot, Accidental meeting, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Kissing, M/M, Marcel is Marco's roommate, Robert is Mario's roommate, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjst/pseuds/sjst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario and Marco are both kicked out of their dorm rooms because their roommates want to have sex, and they meet in the hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kicked out

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me from Tumblr, and it has been bothering me for such a long time now, so I simply had to write it. I hope you enjoy it and please if you did leave me some feedback! :-)  
> English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for all my mistakes.
> 
> This work is pure fiction and has no connection to real life.

"Marco, I kind of need you to get out," Marco heard his best friend, and also his roommate, Marcel say. 

"Why the fuck?" Marco asked, he was already irritated enough, he was supposed to have a math test tomorrow, and he didn't understand anything. He had had his eyes glued to the book for several ours, and he felt like he hadn't learned anything. 

"Lena is coming, and you can't be around," Marcel said, as he was straightening the collar of his shirt. Marcel had told Marco that he was going to have a date, but Marco hadn't expected him to push Marco away from the dorm room they shared.

"No way I'm leaving, go to her room," Marco said, trying to focus again. 

"Marco you have to go man, I might get laid," Marcel said and Marco pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"I have to study Marcel! This test is really important, you can't just throw me out!" Marco defended himself.

"You can study outside, we can't fuck outside, so would you please just go! It will be only for four hours maybe," Marcel said, and began to gather Marco's stuff in his backpack. 

"Four hours?!" Marco yelled. He couldn't believe his friend. 

"Seriously Marco, you know I'd do the same for you if you had a date. Man we're best friends, I swear I'll make this up to you!" Marcel said, and dragged Marco to the door, throwing his backpack out. 

"Like that would ever happen!"

"You know what I mean, one day IF that happens I'll leave." 

"Where am I supposed to go?!" Marco groaned, standing by the door. 

"I don't know man, just do something," Marcel said, and with those words, he closed the door in front of Marco's stunned face. Marco couldn't believe it, his friend had really just thrown him out to get laid. 

Marco took his backpack from the ground and headed towards the direction of the library, before he realized that it must be closed because it was late on Sunday evening. Marco sighed, dropped the backpack on the ground, and sat on the floor against the wall. He was just going to have to try to study there then. 

Marco opened his book again, trying to focus on the equations on the page, when he heard someone shouting behind the door opposite to him. The shouting continued for a while, two guys were apparently having a fight about something, and then the door opened. A brown haired guy came out of the door, being pushed by another man with an even darker hair. 

"Come on Lewy, you can't do this now! Let me back in!" The shorter brunette groaned.

"Sorry Mario, but I want to be alone with Anna now, you can't just be here while we're having a date!"

"Do you really think I would be here if I had another option?! I have no other place! Go have your date somewhere else!" The shorter man, Mario, said. Marco was still observing the situation silently, trying to figure out what was going on. 

"I'm sorry Mario, I'll make this up to you someday!" The taller man said, and then closed the door in front of Mario, who buried his face in his hands. 

"Shit!" He groaned and ran his hands through his hair. Marco still hadn't dared to say a word, he was just watching the guy with curiosity. The man was a little shorter than himself, he had short brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. He had a slightly muscular body, and some tight fitting jeans and a shirt.

Fuck, he was hot. 

Marco suddenly felt very hot as Mario still kept staring at the door in front of him, and Marco felt like he was supposed to say something now. 

"Uh, so you got kicked out too?" Marco asked, and Mario turned around that instant. Marco had to gulp, jeez, the man looked even more handsome now. 

"Eh, yeah, and apparently you did too," Mario said, a warm smile spreading on his face, making Marco's heart beat faster. He was falling for his stranger already. 

"Yes," Marco said, not knowing what else to say. He smiled at Mario though, running his hand through his hair, suddenly worried that he hadn't styled his hair properly this morning. 

"Mind if I join you then?" Mario asked, smiling at Marco again, and Marco nodded quickly. 

"Please do," Marco said, and pulled his backpack on his lap, so that Mario could sit next to him. And Mario really did sit next to him, so close that their knees were almost touching, and suddenly the air felt even thicker, Mario's after shave filling Marco's senses. 

"So, why did you get kicked out?" Mario asked, as he had sat down, right next to Marco, looking at him in the eyes, making it hard for Marco to find his tongue because he was lost in the beautiful brown eyes. 

"My roommate wanted to get laid," Marco said and chuckled. 

"Well, as you probably heard, same here," Mario laughed with him. 

"Yeah, I wish we could get this back on our roommates somehow, they shouldn't have just thrown us out like this," Marco said, trying to keep the conversation going, because he absolutely loved Mario's voice, and he really wanted to get to know Mario better. 

"Ha, true, would be easier if I wasn't single as fuck, I could throw Lewy out so that I could get laid, but can't do that right now," Mario said, and surprised Marco, making Marco to nearly choke on his tongue.

"Yeah, same. I mean, it would be easier if I wasn't single as fuck, as well," Marco stuttered, and smiled nervously. 

"Maybe we can repair that part," Mario said and winked, and Marco was sure he was going to faint any minute now. Had this gorgeous, perfect human being next to him just made a remark about them possibly being more than friends one day!?

"So, what were you studying?" Mario asked, and brought Marco back from his trance.

"Math, I have a test tomorrow and I don't really understand all of this stuff." 

"Oh maths. I actually had the test of that course last month. It wasn't so bad, don't worry about it, I can try explaining it to you, if you want me to?" Mario asked, looking at Marco through his long lashes and Marco nodded eagerly. 

"Yes, uhm, I don't really understand how does this equation work," Marco said and then Mario began to explain him everything he'd need to know for the test, from the beginning of the book to the end of he book. 

Marco really understood now, Mario explained everything so well, and suddenly he stopped being worried about the test tomorrow, and just focused on Mario's soft voice giving him instructions. During Mario's monologue, Mario had inched even closer to Marco, so that their legs and shoulders were now touching, and Marco could feel his body reacting to the closeness of Mario's beautiful body. 

"Is there anything else you don't understand?" Mario asked, after explaining everything Marco would possibly need to know. 

"No, thanks a lot, I really feel like I understand now, you helped me a lot," Marco said, and gave Mario an honest smile. He was deeply grateful for Mario for helping him, and for also keeping him company. 

"I'm happy to hear that. What else do you study, what do you do outside of school?" Mario asked, quite straightforwardly, not that Marco minded. Marco started to tell him about all the subjects he studied, and he found out that Mario also studied some of the same subjects. He also told Mario about his number one passion, football, and family. Somehow during their conversation they ended up talking about their past relationships, and before Marco even knew it, he had blurted out that he had never had a proper boyfriend. 

"I can't believe some guy hasn't stolen your heart yet," Mario said, and his worries about Mario reacting badly to his revelation disappeared.

"There hasn't really been anyone trying," Marco said, sighing a little sadly. He was quite lonely at times and it seemed like nobody was interested in him. 

"Lucky me then," Mario said and smiled. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Then I'll be the first one to steal it," Mario said, and placed his hand on Marco thigh. Oh. 

Oh. 

"You'll have an easy job stealing my heart then," Marco said, with his suddenly very trembling voice. 

"Lucky me," Mario said again and smiled. He then ran his hand up Marco's body, up to Marco's cheek and then let it rest there. Mario looked at Marco tenderly, searching for a sign of reluctance from Marco's eyes, which he definitely would not mind. Marco was already half way out of his mind, and he swore to God if Mario was going to kiss him now, he was going to be the happiest man on earth. 

Mario looked at Marco's eyes once more, before he leaned closer, and gently pressed his lips on Marco's. Marco felt Mario's soft lips on his, and moaned softly, placing his hands on Mario's cheeks as well. Marco had never felt such powerful feelings going through his body as he kissed someone, Mario's lips felt simply perfect on his lips. Marco already craved for more, he wanted to feel more, and he kissed Mario back with all he had. 

Mario then licked over his lower lip teasingly, and Marco opened his mouth, nearly passing out when he felt Mario's tongue slipping inside his mouth. Mario's tongue instantly began caressing his mouth, licking over every corner of Marco's mouth, before their tongues collided for the first time. 

Marco was pretty sure that he saw stars when their tongues touched for the first time, and began dancing around each other. Marco tried to keep up with Mario, but Mario's kiss was absolutely breathtaking, and soon Marco was gasping for air, wanting nothing more than to kiss Mario more but the need for air simply became too much. 

Mario pulled away and both of them panted, trying to catch air from the small space between them. Mario looked at Marco again, showing him the brightest and the most beautiful smile ever, and Marco smiled back at him. 

Their beautiful moment couldn't have gotten any better, before the door opposite to them opened again, and they saw Lewy, kissing a girl good bye, before he turned to look at Mario and Marco on the floor, with a weird expression on his face. 

"Uhm, hi," Lewy said and kept standing by the door. 

Mario hesitantly got back on his feet and so did Marco, straightening their clothes as they did so. Mario helped Marco gather his stuff, and then got his backpack up from the ground. 

"Hello Robert, meet Marco," Mario said hastily as he didn't make an attempt to get away from Marco. "He was also kicked out, so we spent this time together," Mario said, beaming at Marco. 

"Nice to meet you," Marco said quietly, still a little shaken by their amazing kiss. 

"Nice to meet you, too," Robert said, still looking at Mario and Marco weirdly. Mario just ignored his roommate and turned back to Marco, who smiled at him again, not sure what was going to happen next. 

"It is getting quite late, and I have to go now, but I guess we'll see each other again, right?" Mario said. 

"Yes, of course, uhm, I can throw my roommate out tomorrow so you could come then, in the evening, if you don't have anything," Marco said and blushed. He was actually agreeing to a date with Mario. 

"Sure, what room are you in?" 

"457."

"I'll come there then," Mario said, and was about to to get inside his dorm room with Robert, before he turned back to Marco. 

"And Marco, one more thing," he said, and closed the distant between them again, giving Marco a deep tongue kiss, right in front of Robert, before he turned back with a wink, and closed the door, leaving Marco gasping for air in the hallway.

Marco hesitantly took his backpack and started to walk towards his and Marcel's room, knocking on the door impatiently. To his luck Marcel opened the door, and apparently saw the shocked look on Marco's face. 

"What the fuck happened to you?" 

"Thanks for throwing me out, thanks man!" Marco laughed and then went inside, slamming the door behind him close.

"What?" Marcel tried to guess. 

"I'm kicking you out tomorrow night!"


End file.
